


If You Just Walked Away

by laumeidelfin



Series: Look at my Mistakes (You) [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry for the angst, M/M, Mentions of Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley | Renee Young, So much angst, dean ambrose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laumeidelfin/pseuds/laumeidelfin
Summary: After Hell in a Cell, Roman has a lot to think about. It's just a damn shame that Seth won't leave him alone.





	If You Just Walked Away

**Author's Note:**

> So, I meant to get this out sooner, alongside the RAW after, but my Dad's been in the hospital, so things haven't been very good in the posting department. I hope you enjoy this story, and tell me how much it killed you, okay?

He should have fucking known, Roman thinks to himself as he walks throughout the gorilla position, relaxing his body now that he no longer needs to sell any injuries. His hands are at his sides, one holding onto the title and the other clenching into a fist, fingers tense and white as he tries to get the fuck away from everyone as soon as he could. His feet carry him quickly to somewhere private, somewhere remote and quiet and somewhere he wanted to be exactly. A scream rips through his throat as his hand moves forward and punches the wall, knuckles crackling but luckily, not breaking – Roman continues to punch, letting out another scream and another, eyes closing as he stops himself, letting his hand and arm fall in defeat as his head rests on the wall in front of him, above the small, numerous cracks his fist had created. Breathing heavily, Roman opens his eyes and lets out a frustrated breath, hand raising gently to run trembling fingers through his hair as he turns around, arching an eyebrow when he spots Rollins and Ambrose in front of him, body falling against the wall and to the ground.

The Samoan knew that if he was pushed tonight, it wouldn't end well for any one in the area. He tilts his head back, letting out a second breath and then a third, frowning when he looks up and spots the other two remaining in front of him, Rollins having stepped closer. Roman's unafraid, baring his teeth at the two men as his knuckles crack against the pressure, and he lightly tosses his title next to him, stiff, sore and exhausted.

"I ain' fuckin' kiddin'. I'm not in the mood, so you two _better_ walk the hell away right now." He snarls, mouth and nose moving subconsciously as he tries to move further back into the wall, eyes narrowing at Ambrose and Rollins. He doesn't trust them, and they don't know him, not like they think they do – they never othered to try, really, not since the Authority happened.  He watches the two of them wearily, not surprised when Ambrose suggests to Rollins that they should go, leave him be. That was always Ambrose's problem, he was never willing to _try_ , not unless it would work out better for him, usually only when he argued with Rollins. And Rollins… god, Rollins was _always_ willing to try, to push, and Roman hated and loved him for it.

Arms wrap around his waist and Roman finds himself blinking, realizing they belong to Rollins and a growl slips free as he wonders how the hell the younger man managed to get so close to him without Roman noticing. He sees Ambrose standing opposite, eyeing the two of them together before snorting and shaking his head, fingers running through the top of his head like he's not used to having a shaved head.

"Man, I ain' dealing with the shit you two have _again_ ," Ambrose mutters and Roman hears Seth let out a scoff and Roman lets himself roll his eyes, remembering how bad Rollins and he were acting the first time they were together, happy, and in love.

"I'm goin' to my room with Née. Don't find me if ya need me," Ambrose states, turning around and heading away. "Figure your shit out, guys!" He shouts out over his shoulder and Roan lets out another growl, removing Seth's arms from his waist and standing up, arms stretching above his head before he ties his hair back, skin prickling where he can feel Rollins' eyes on his body.

When he finally looks up, he sucks in a breath, heart stopping and eyes widening when he sees Seth looking at him with wide, hurt eyes, teeth biting down on his lower lip. It's been so long since he's seen Seth look that way and a large part of him wants to step forward and wrap his arms around Seth, tell him everything will be okay and – he realizes he's taken a step forward and blows out a breath, looking away and biting his own lip, hands rubbing his face as exhaustion takes over him. This isn't years ago, and it's something he needs to try so hard to remember, Roman realizes, shaking his head when he hears Seth whisper his name. He curls in on himself, grimacing slightly when his wrist jostles against his stomach and lets out a slow breath, eyes shuttering briefly before focusing on Seth with a frown.

"Fuck," he whispers, when he realizes that Seth isn't standing on his one leg, is protecting it, and he realizes that Seth can't walk by himself, that Ambrose left the two of them together knowing this. He lets out another breath before sighing softly, turning his body around and falling back to the ground, watching as Seth carefully eases his way down next to him, their thighs barely touching, heat resonating off the both.

He knows what Seth (Rollins, damn it) is doing, knows that the younger man wants to talk, but Roman has nothing to say, nothing that would be good, obviously. He stays quiet for who knows how long, letting the pain overtake his senses for as long as he wants, eyes closing briefly as he tries to control his breathing completely, not let the younger man know how much he's affecting him.

He wants to stay angry, he realizes, body trembling slightly. Roman finds himself battling the urge to continue feeling anger and hurt towards the younger man for all the hell that he's gone through, for the fact that he never received a damn apology, that he doesn't know if he can continue to sit here with Rollins by his side, the two of them radiating heat and tension as they always do. Opening his eyes, Roman turns to face Rollins, blinking when he spots the other man staring at him with a frown on his face, body relaxed and curious, and it takes everything Roman has in him to not let out a small groan. He recognizes the position, recognizes the fact that Seth is like a dog with a bone now, having found something to take hold to and tug at, to learn more about.

It bothers Roman, so much that he's about to open his mouth before Rollins beats him to the punch. "What's going through your mind, Roman?" Seth whispers and Roman finds himself shutting down, looking away as he taps a small rhythm on each of his fingers, the rhythm unknown and just something he can do as a distraction. How is Roman s'posed to answer him, he wonders, teeth biting on the inside of his cheek as he tries to think of an answer, something that could placate the Iowan native. He's not an idiot though, and he knows that no matter what he says, Seth isn't going to just let go of this with a simple answer. He wants something real, something definitive, and Roman snorts at that, looking towards Seth with narrowed eyes and a frown.

"Gonna haf'ta be a little more specific there. I have a lott' things on my mind, from Lesnnar fucking returning to –" he begins, before huffing and shrugging his shoulders, shaking his head as Seth peers at him. His heart pounds heavily inside of his chest, and Roman can't take it, a decision forming as he begins to stand up, plans on walking out and leaving, getting away from the hurt and the derision and pain he damn well still feels even though it's been so long. When he's finally standing, he takes a step away, away from it all, not one bit surprised when he feels Seth grabbing onto his wrist and yanking, pulling himself up as best as he can, Roman automatically helping him even though he _hates_ himself for it, for the knee-jerk reaction he has when it comes to helping out Seth, like when he injured his knee and returned, attacking him from _behind_ , and then wrestling with him, protecting that same damn knee during the match instead of _going_ for it like any intelligent human would do.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Seth pleads, voice raising as his eyes widen and Roman lets out a scoff, wrenching his wrist away from Seth and growling softly towards the younger man, ignoring the pain and confusion drawn all over Seth's face.

"Why would I talk to you when you clearly don't respect me?" Roman snaps, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, moving away and crossing his arms in front of him, a hard feat with the title in his hands. "Why would I ever talk to you when you probably have no **idea** what you've done – or not done, actually – that makes it clear that you have no respect for me?" Roman adds.

"Ro', what the hell are you –"

"Exactly!" Roman snaps, arms wrenching apart as he clenches his hands into fists. "How can I let myself fall in love with you again when you have no _idea_ , Seth? How can I let myself trust you, when you don't respect me, and you don't realize _why_ you don't?" Roman begins, voice shaking as he takes another step back, shaking his head before letting out a breath and then another, inhale after inhale as he _tries_ to control himself. He can't break now, he thinks. He has so much more to do, so much more to pull off, he knows.

"Roman, _talk_ to me. Stop holding whatever it is you're holding **in** and just… communicate," Seth pleads, stepping forward as Roman shakes his head. He _can't_ do that. He needs to hold in his anger, needs to remember every hurtful, painful thing Seth has done the past few things – and add it on to what Ambrose has done – it needs to help him thrive, especially in this company, with these people.

"I love you." Seth whispers, and Roman feels himself breaking, shaking his head and looking down before looking up at Seth with open, emotion-filled eyes.

"I love you too. But I need to love myself more. And if you _do_ love me, you need to figure out why you don't respect me. What you've done." Roman whispers, closing the space between them and tilting his head down, kissing Seth slow and careful, unsure and hesitant before breaking away. His eyes are closed, and he's remembering the taste, and the environment, and everything surrounding them before he opens his eyes and shakes his head at Seth.

"Until you can do that… just, please, leave me alone." He begs, turning around and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how dead are you guys? Pretty dead, I imagine, LOL. Come yell at me about this over on my tumblr, chudovyygirl. I'm hoping to have the September 17th Post RAW one-shot up tomorrow at the latest. And then tonight's up shortly after that, lol.


End file.
